


Touch

by intern_at_german_chapterhouse



Series: The Mechanic, the Hero and the Kind Soul. [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Michelle Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intern_at_german_chapterhouse/pseuds/intern_at_german_chapterhouse
Summary: While the fight and all the death he saw still affect Peter, there's one person that helps him feel better.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The Mechanic, the Hero and the Kind Soul. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Touch

Peter didn't have a lot of panic attacks anymore.

They were bad and came often shortly after the battle, after Tony...

He used to hear people dying, last breaths, wailing, someone crying for their mother.

And Tony's heart beating and then... Nothing.

He always wanted to curl up in a little ball and just cry and never have to deal with anything again.

It took months of talking to a therapist, some pills, accepting help from friends and his aunt.

But he got better.

Shortly after mid-terms, months after the battle, Peter had another attack. During academic decathlon.

He froze and felt tears running down his face, he couldn't even remember the question, he'd only heard the first few words. _Tony Stark was_ and that was enough.

He closed his eyes, and just tried to breathe. Tried to remember the coping strategies they'd worked on. Tried to remember happy things. Tried to count things, tried to do little math problems.

But nothing worked.

And like through a haze, he could hear the others. Flash laughing, someone telling him to shut up, someone asking Peter if he was okay.

“No!” he wanted to yell. But he couldn't.

And even though he felt like the others were miles away, they were so loud. Too loud.

Until MJ yelled at them to shut up. And they did.

And Peter felt like he could breathe just a little easier.

Until MJ put her hand on his arm.

Her voice was low and soft, and she just said “Hey.”

He could hear the tiniest, warmest smile in her voice. The one people didn't usually get to see. The one she hid so well behind the facade.

And slowly, he opened his eyes and could see her leaning over the desk he was sitting at. With that smile on her lips.

He nodded slightly and her smile widened and she ordered everyone to get back to their seats because they still had some questions to get through. Peter watched her go back to her desk and go through her flashcards. She picked a few and pulled them out and just threw them into the bin next to her desk.

And the pit in his stomach, that had been full of darkness and cold, slowly closed and was replaced by warmth and something else.

Something he couldn't quite name.

A feeling that made him wanna get up, just straight up jump over his desk and hug MJ and never let her go.

It wasn't until later that week at the Starks' house, when he talked to Harley, that he realized what that feeling might have been. Although, at first, he denied it.

Harley and he had gotten a lot closer since the summer. They were talking completely freely about almost everything in their lives. So talking about that warm and fuzzy feeling shouldn't have felt as weird as it did.

But Harley just smiled and said, “Dude, you got it bad.”

And yeah, maybe Peter had the tiniest little crush on MJ, but honestly? Who could blame him?

The few times he needed them after this, his coping strategies were updated.

That smile. That smile calmed him down every damn time.

 _She_ did.


End file.
